The Land of Blood and Shadows
by LoveDramione33
Summary: "Or you could just share.." The girl said quietly, and the boys grinned. They ran out the door, to the backyard for a lifetime of fun.. Or so they though  Iris Tomlinson, New girl to Hogwarts. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Hmm.. maybe EVERYTHING?


_*flashback*_

_A six-year girl with a long flowy white dress, and pink bow holding her hair back, tugged on her mothers hand. _

_"Mummy, where are we going?" _

_The woman, as cold as ice, hushed the child while ringing the doorbell. _

_"Aleta! Is this Iris? Wheres Louis?" A woman with long blond hair and a warm smile exclaimed, hugging the mother._

_"Poor Louis, he got sick. Where is Draco?" The mother replied, stepping into the house. _

_"Draco! Blaise!" The blond woman called. Then two boys came stampeding down the stairs. _

_One of the boys had extremely pale skin and platinum blond hair, with gray eyes. The other, with tanned skin and brown scruffy hair and bright brown eyes. They immidietly saw the girl. _

_"Blaise! I call her!" The blond boy, Draco, said. _

_"Nuh-uh! Dray, shes mine!" The Italian boy replied, a smirk on his face. _

_"Or you could just share.." The girl said quietly, and the boys grinned. They ran out the door, to the backyard for a lifetime of fun. _

_Or so they though. _

_*end flashback*_

"Merlin, things were easy back then' I thought, rubbing my temples.

I just got back from a fight with my mother. You know, the usual. Running a hand through my auburn hair, I finished packing my trunk. Thank MERLIN I was getting away from that Witch!

Oh, I guess I should explain, huh?

I'm Iris Tomlinson, from one of the oldest and richest pureblood lines, like the Malfoys and Blacks. My brother, Louis and I just got kicked out of Salem School For Witches and Wizards. My mother acually HEXED the headmaster! Then, she rounded on me, saying how I was the mistake and how this is my fault, and blah blah blah!

Louis was always the family favorite, but he honestly didn't care. So, now we're headed to Hogwarts. Louis 17, while I'm 16. Our family friend, Harry Styles, has been going to Hogwarts and is going to show us around. Harry's in Gryffindor, and we want to be too. My mother then ruined it by saying we have to be in Slytherin. Yay.

"Irisss!" A curly mop of hair flew into my room, jumping on me.

"Harry! Louis!" I squealed, getting up.

The girls at my, now old, school would say Louis and Harry were the hottest guys ever. Yeah, right.

Harry had brown, curly hair. Like, FLUFFY curly hair. He also had really pretty eyes, sea green. Louis has also brown hair, always messed up. We had the same eye color, cerulean blue. He also had arm-muscles from playing beater on the quidditch team.

"Mum said we have to go to Kings Cross!" Louis said, grabbing my trunk. Once they left, I quickly changed into bright red jeans, and a blue-and-white striped shirt with a red heart. White Toms completed it. I got my Maine Coon kitten, named Almond.

"Almond! We're going to Hogwarts!" I exclaimed, carrying her softly. She mewed.

I quickly floo'd to Kings Cross, and saw the boys.

"Iris! Lets go find a compartment." I nodded, carrying Almond with me. I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, helping the girl up.

She had fiery red hair, and blue eyes. Harry was currently gawking.

"Oh! It's alright. Are you new here?" I nodded, and she smiled.

"You can sit with us. Come on!" I smiled, and pulled Harry and Louis.

We finally got to a compartment, and I saw the golden trio.

"Um.. Hi! I'm Iris, this is Harry and Louis." I said, waving awkwardly. Harry (Potter) smiled and shook my hand.

"Why have I never seen you before?" Hermione said, suspiciously. Louis smirked.

"We just transferred, sweetheart. Don't worry, we're not Death Eaters." I gasped, hitting him. Harry (Styles) laughed, while the rest of them gawked. Hermione blushed, stuffing her face in a book.

I sat next to Ginny, and started talking. Hermione kept having her eyes flicker to Louis, Ron was eating, and Harry (P) was staring at me.

_Oh Great.._

"Louisss! I Love Youuuu!" Harry (S) sang, latching on to his arm.

"I know!" Louis grinned.

Everyone looked confused.

"They have a VERY big bromance. Ignore them." I said, glaring at Harry and Louis.

Soon, we had to go change. I wore a hot pink tie, as well as a pretty short skirt, and the normal Hogwarts uniform.

"You can't wear that tie. It's against school rules." Hermione walked up to me, arms crossed.

"Who REALLY follows school rules? No-one." I said, loosening up the tie a bit. I got in a carriage with Ginny, Harry (S), and Louis.

As soon as I saw Hogwarts, I gasped. It was _beautiful!_

We got in the great hall, where a teacher pulled me and Louis away from the others.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. We will do your sorting in my office, all right?" We nodded, following her.

When we got in, we saw a ratty old hat.

"Ladies first." Louis grinned. I scowled, and put the hat on.

_Hmm... interesting mind... very much... You are very courageous, and would save your loved ones in a heartbeat... but some Slytherin in there too..._

_Please Gryffindor..._

_Are you sure? You would be amazing in Slytherin.. no? Ok.. well then..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" Louis clapped, and put on the hat. Less than a second later.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I squealed!

"Well, now I am your head of house. Head to the Great Hall" We nodded.

I stepped out the office and I bumped into and Italian boy with scruffy black hair... no, it can't be...

"WIFEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was FUN to write!<strong>

**The Boys are from One Direction? Don't know them? SEARCH THEM UP! **


End file.
